In a proposed multicast implementation for Virtual Extensible Local Area Network (“VXLAN”) networks, multiple Forwarding Tag (FTAG) multicast trees are constructed from the dense bipartite graph of fabric nodes/edges and each such multicast tree (henceforth called “FTAG” tree) is used to forward tenant multicast packets which are encapsulated in VXLAN and are distributed to various fabric edge switches (ToRs). Multiple trees are created for load balancing purposes. An external controller decides a suitable root node for each FTAG instance and distributes this information to all the member switches of a fabric. The FTAG trees are created in a distributed manner where each node independently decides (through an algorithm) which local links should be included in a given instance of FTAG tree. During periods of network convergence (which might be due to link failure or FTAG root failure) there is a possibility that nodes have a disparate view of the network thus indicating that there is a possibility of a loop created in the FTAG tree construction. Loops can be problematic from a multicast tree point of view because there can be duplicate packets delivered to the tenant end nodes if loops are created in the tree. Since forwarding latency is very low even when loops persist only for a transient period of times, this can result in a large number of duplicate packets sent to the tenant end hosts.